Él esta en Hogwarts
by Helsic
Summary: 1


**Libro:** Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban  
**Autor:** Helsic aka Kensou no miko ~ kensou_no_miko@yahoo.com     
**Tipo:** Bishounen ai ~ Angst ~ Short Fic ~ Sirius Black POV

  
  
**"El esta en Hogwarts"**

El cielo era oscuro y profundo en aquella noche fría, era una noche como todas, como cualquier otra, desde aquel lugar cualquier noche era igual. Un lugar tan frío, tan melancólico, que muchas veces sintió ganas de acabar con su vida hay mismo, ¿para qué seguir luchando? si la vida que llevaba era casi igual o peor que la muerte, ¿Entonces que diferencia había? 

Muchas veces pensó esto, sin embargo dos cosas le mantenían en esa vana lucha contra su propia destrucción, dos cosas de suma importancia en su putrefacta vida, dos cosas, dos motivos por los cuales valía la pena seguir viviendo. Y es que Sirius aún conservaba la esperanza de algún día salir de Azkaban, no importaba ya si su piel estuviese tan pálida como la misma luna, no importaba si sus ojos pareciesen cuencas vacías o si su cuerpo estuviese delgado y debilitado. 

No importaba, porque mientras tuviese aquella pequeña esperanza, podría resistir un poco mas. 

Como era bien sabido, los Dementores, absorbían cualquier pensamiento feliz de la persona que tuviesen cerca, normalmente eran estas criaturas las que vigilaban las puertas de esta casi inviolable cárcel para magos. La mas temida y respetada de todo el mundo mágico y era por eso que una persona como él había parado allí. Aunque hubiese sido por un crimen que no cometió. 

Una vez mas la creatura repugnante, de piel viscosa y de olor nauseabundo, se paseó hambrienta cerca a su celda, pudo sentír el frío escozor recorrer su piel y tuvo que abrazarse asi mismo para no sucumbir del horror. 

Ya debiera estar acostumbrado, Reflexionó, habían pasado ya tantos años, 5 o 10, ya no podía tan siquiera recordarlo, sólo sabía que estaba ahi, que continuaba en ese infierno que si comparaba con la muerte, preferiría mil veces morir. ¡Pero no! no iba a morir sin antes demostrar que era inocente y proteger a esa persona que tanto le importaba... 

Al pequeño Harry Potter. 

Era una cuestion e lealtad y orgullo, recordaba, hizo una promesa a James hacía ya tanto tiempo, era su amigo y lo ayudaría hasta el final, hasta morir. El pequeño Harry seguía con vida, esa era la recompensa al sacrificio de su madre y a los desesperados intentos de su padre por ocultarlo, sin embargo Lord Voldemort era una persona que no se rendía ante nada, Sirus lo sabía, él lo había conocido mejor que cualquier otra persona. 

Pero eso ahora no importaba, el pasado había quedado atrás, lo único que realmente deseaba era salir de aquel lugar, poder oler de nuevo todos los aromas de la naturaleza, poder montar en su escoba y volar por el cielo infinito sin apuros y preocupaciones, quería sentirse como alguna vez se sintió al lado de sus amigos, cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts, cuando era feliz. 

Recordó aquellos buenos tiempos cuando estudiaba al lado de sus cuatro mejores amigos, era muy traviesos en ese entonces, habían inventado un mapa para poder llevar a cabo sus andanzas sin que nadie los molestase. ¡ah cuantos dolores de cabeza les produjo el construirlo! 

Sonrió al recordarlo, largas noches de insomnio, escondidos bajo las sabanas o ocultos bajo algún hechizo, lograron construir y hacer muchas cosas a espaldas de los maestros de la escuela, inclusive a espaldas de Dumbledore. 

_Aquella noche, no había podido dormir tranquilamente, se levantó de su cama y se asomó por la ventana, tenía tan solo 17 años, pero ya conocía de memoria todos los escondites y posibles pasillos secretos del castillo, podía ir a Hosmedage cada que quisiera o visitar el Callejón Diagon sin la presencia de un superior. _

_Había aprendido a transformarse en un animal hacía un par de meses, se había convertido en un Animago. Tomando su forma de perro podía ir y venir a cualquier lugar sin importarle nada, sin embargo algo le preocupaba y esa noche no lograba conciliar el sueño. _

_Miro a su alrededor y se percató de que la cama que debía contener el cuerpo placidamente dormido de Remus estaba vacía._

_Se sorprendió bastante y por unos momentos se quedó paralizado observando todo en penumbra, era muy tarde, talvez las dos de la madrugada... ¿a donde habría ido Remus? _

_Sirius se preocupó entonces. ¿Donde podría estar su amigo?   
Giró su rostro hacía la ventana nuevamente y divisó los vastos campos del colegió solitarios, algo llamó su atención esta vez al mirar hacía el cielo nocturno. _

_La luna, estaba llena.   
  
Frunció el ceño contrariado ¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? pensaba disgustado mientras se calzaba sus botas, se colocaba la capa negra sobre la pijama y tomaba la capa invisible de James. ¿Por que Remus Lupin no le avisó que sufriría otra de sus transformaciones?   
Dispuesto a aclarar el asunto, salió de la habitación sin hacer mucho ruido, caminó por los largos y desolados pasillos tapizados hasta llegar al cuadro que desde siempre guardaba la entrada de Griffindor. La señora Gorda del cuadro se despertó de golpe y miró al joven merodeador con recelo. Sirius sabía que el oficio de la Señora gorda era simplemente dejar pasar a todo el que supiera la clave de la casa, así que sin dar explicaciones de nada dijo: _

_- Iluminat Hominem - _

_La señora gorda no tuvo mas remedio que dejarle pasar, una vez afuera de la casa comenzaba la verdadera travesía, debía salir del castillo sin ser visto, se colocó la capa invisible sobre su cabeza y se cersioró de taparse bien todo el cuerpo. _

_Salió del castillo por la puerta principal sin que fuese advertida su presencia y corrió por los amplios campos de verde césped del castillo, se dirigió al bosque prohibido. Era el lugar mas obvio donde podría encontrar a Lupin, siempre que sufría una transformación acudía allí. _

_Entro en el bosque y no le fue difícil hallar donde estaba, las huellas de sus pisadas recientes sobre el barro le condujeron hacía su escondite, retiro ramas, saltó charcos y esquivó arbustos hasta que por fin tras una gran secoya lo vio. _

_Remus se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra con la cabeza gacha, Sirius no podía ver su expresión desde allí, pero sabía que algo andaba mal con su amigo, se acercó a él despacio, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido, no quería sacarlo de ese momento de reflexión interna.   
- ¿Que haces aquí? - dijo de pronto la voz de Lupin. aún sentado y sin levantar la mirada._

_- Vine a buscarte - respondió Black con expresión tierna, sus cabellos cayeron oscuros sobre los costados de su rostro - ¿Por que no nos avisaste? - _

_- ¿Para qué...? - la voz de Remus sonó angustiada - No quería molestarlos con mis problemas... - _

_Sirius sonrió con tranquilidad y se sentó a su lado en la piedra, esta vez Lupin alzó el rostro y el joven mago pudo notar como su compañero tenía sus ojos vidriosos y llenos de lagrimas que por algún motivo no dejaba correr. _

_La impresión fue dura, sus ojos con esa tristeza que jamás había visto en una persona tan jovial y dulce, era extraño ver a Lupin reprimido, cuando era él quien generalmente le subía el animo, supo entonces que de alguna forma debía reconfortarlo y hacerle saber que sin importar lo que fuese el estaría allí. _

_- Tus problemas - comenzó Sirius con serenidad - son mis problemas también - _

_- ¡No! ¡no es cierto! ni tú ni nadie tiene la culpa de que yo tenga que... transformarme en esta maldita cosa! - Remus se llevó las manos al rostro desesperado - No hay nada que pueda hacer, soy un Licántropo y no puedo hacer nada!! - la voz del joven sonó desbecerrada y por unos momentos Sirius no supo que hacer. Por que era cierto, no había nada que él o James... ni siquiera Dumbledore, el supuesto mejor mago de la última época. Era por eso que todos habían aprendido a transformarse en diferentes cosas, porque de alguna forma o querían que Lupin sufriera solo, querían poder acompañarlo cuando perdiera el control también._

_- No podemos hacer nada es cierto – dijo con una frialdad que por unos momentos Lupin creyó ver a Snape y no a Sirius frente a él. – Lo único que podemos ofrecerte es nuestras condolencias... nuestra lastima – _

_Las palabras impactaron como fuertes golpes físicos a Remun que sintió que se ahogaba en su propia saliva, intentando decir algo pero no podía. ¡Por que era la maldita verdad! Lupin encogió sus piernas abrazándolas con sus manos en un gesto de debilidad irrefutable. Sirius solo continuaba observándolo._

_- Entonces déjame sólo... no quiero tu lastima – dijo al fin, sintiendo que el momento de su trasmutación se acercaba. Espero unos segundos mas pero su amigo no se fue. Giró su rostro furioso ante la burla._

_- ¿Pero que demonios? – Sirius se acercó un poco mas y lo rodeó con sus brazos con cariño._

_- No me iré – susurró bajito – me quedaré a tu lado... no te abandonaré en un momento así – Lupin sonrió complacido, sus ojos acuosos a punto de derramar las lagrimas, el momento acercándose... el dolo invadiendo su pecho... _

_Sintió que se desvanecía, que todo a su alrededor poco a poco se convertida en manchas rojas y magenta... el dolor en su pecho, la falta de respiración... y_

_Los brazos de Sirius rodeándolo con fuerza, estrechándolo contra su propio cuerpo, su aroma a canela y café tan palpable... tan cerca..._

Esa noche se había quedado con Lupin, recordó Sirius, a la mañana siguiente había despertado asustado en el bosque, entre sus brazos aún se encontraba el cuerpo dormido de Remus, no supo con exactitud que fue lo que paso, o cuanto tiempo estuvo transformado en un Licántropo, tampoco recordaba haberse dormido. Se había levantado confundido y había admirado la perfección del pálido rostro de su amigo por largo rato...

Sonrió, aún entre su putrefacta celda, sonrió feliz de poder recordar aquel momento tan agradable, ¿Cómo olvidar el rostro de James desconcertado y asustado cuando los encontró simplemente ahí? 

_"La profesora McGonagall esta como loca buscándolos los va a matar si no tienen una buena excusa para justificar que no estaban en las habitaciones" _

_"Somos alumnos de Séptimo... podemos tomarnos algunas libertades" respondió Sirius, James resopló como acostumbraba y se quedó unos minutos observando el tranquilo semblante de Lupin, que pese al alboroto continuaba dormido. "¿Sucedió otra vez?" pregunto Potter con creciente interés, Sirius asintió con la cabeza, James solo hizo un gesto de desaprobación "¿Por qué no me llamaste?" refunfuñó._

_"Por que si lo hacía seríamos tres los castigados"_

Y con esto, los jóvenes habían regresado al castillo, por supuesto la profesora les había regañado y enviado con Dumbledore _"¿quién les da el derecho de ir al Bosque prohibido jovencitos?"_ había dicho, sin embargo el viejo director no les sancionó, porque a pesar de todo él sabía toda la verdad acerca de la naturaleza de Remus y por eso les perdonó el castigo.

En esos momentos quiso mas que nunca, poder estar al lado de sus compañeros, poder pasearse libremente por las laderas del colegió y quedarse hasta casi la madrugada contando historias y anécdotas pasadas, había sido la época mas linda de su vida sin duda.

Pero James Potter estaba muerto y era culpa de ese maldito de Ryddle, quien por su ambición de poder lo había asesinado sin piedad, a él y a Lily... de nuevo su rostro se mostró sombrío y oscuro, el odio y la furia recorrían su cuerpo como torrentes de agua en un río caudaloso, quería matar a ese desgraciado y vengarse de lo que él y Colagusano le habían hecho.

No les perdonaría la vida, así como ellos no perdonaron la de aquellos inocentes Muggles... y Lupin, por podría estar de nuevo con su amigo, que era el único que quedaba del viejo bando de los merodeadores. Él único en el que podía confiar ahora... lo único que le quedaba de lo que alguna vez fue su vida...

Cuando alguna vez fue feliz.

Mientras tanto esperaría... ya se aproximaba el día de su venganza y todos sabrían quien era el verdadero Sirius Black y lo que podría llegar a hacer su corazón cegado de odio...

* O w a r i *

**::Nota de Helsic::** mmm... no se, este fic quedó raro xD pero es mi primer incursión en el Fandom de Harry Potter así que espero que por lo menos sea decente :P Se que la historia da para mas, pero no quiero hacer mas largo esto... solo quería hacer un Shortfic para comenzar ^.^' talvez luego les sorprenda con un Fic mas largo :P

Todos los personajes pertenecen a "Harry Potter" de J.K Rowling, cualquier pregunta o sugerencia será bienvenida a Kensou_no_miko@yahoo.com 

[KOFlombia] Fan+Page à Colombia 2002


End file.
